Keep You Warm Tonight
by Sleepy Kokallie
Summary: Magolor follows up on a heated argument with Marx. Somewhat, it cools down.


**(A/N) Hi guys. I'm back. Just making more fanfics hah...**

**Idk.**

* * *

"Why?" Marx dug his claws hard into Magolor's ears. "Why are we still here? Even after all we've been through we're still alive!" He ripped his claws out leaving fresh blood dribbling from the wizard's cat-like ears, Marx muffling a scream from him.

Both were scathed with bleeding wounds all over them. Magolor's hood was stained with blood, ripped at the ear tips. His scarf mangled and ripped; the collar around it was tight around his neck, his breath rasping in Magolor's throat. His white cape was stained red and dirt littered it. Marx was even worse. Blood was trickling over his right eye and his left wing was bent a little in the middle. The pain didn't bother him even if it felt like it was on fire. His jester hat was torn on the right side and a fluff ball was missing from the blue side. His savage claws, glimmering with shiny red. Rage filled both of them.

"You," Magolor hissed over his scarf, "you're ungrateful! I just wish you actually enjoyed life instead of whining about it in my face!" He slapped the jester in the face, red swelled on Marx's cheek where Magolor hit him. Marx was so shocked that he felt like he was paralyzed for a few seconds. In that time frame, Magolor twisted him around and pinned him down, slamming his face into the grass of the forest. Searing pain bolted through Marx. He screeched but all he got was a mouthful of grass and dirt.

"Out of all people!" Marx growled as Magolor's grip softened a bit so he could speak, "you... you care about me! Not letting me die!_ Let me!_" He flailed like a caught fish in Magolor's hands, wriggling and squirming. Magolor grimly smashed his face into the dirt with a yowl.

"SHUT UP!" Magolor's words ran through Marx's mind like does in a forest.

Marx went limp.

"Gah... you idiot... get off me," Marx spat out a mouthful of mud, frowning in defeat. Magolor pushed him into the grass once more, then he backed off slowly; hovered for a while. The jester bared his teeth.

"What. The. Fu-" his growl was cut off as Magolor sniffed, his eyes glistening. Magolor rubbed his eyes, shuddering with every second. He shook his head and coughed. His frail hiccups filled the forest with woe, tears dripping onto the grass. He wailed, putting his hands on his face. Marx looked at the shivering depressed Halcandran with a narrowed eye. Crimson leaked from the tear in his right ear, the fur dark with blood.

"I just want you to understand!" Magolor shrieked forcefully.

Then, everything felt like shadows on Marx.

How Magolor had always wanted to fix his friend desperately. He talked and talked about life and how they were oh so lucky. Always trying to stay optimistic even though his heart was also broken and his real feelings shattered to smithereens. His words mindless and emotionless, just mock happiness. Magolor was like a lifeless husk to Marx.

Many times, oh how many times that poor cat-like creature tried to get him to love his life... Many retorts and arguments... So many scars and darkness...

But now...

Every emotion burst out of him like a bomb. Dread, desperation, sadness, and loneliness rumbled through his feelings like birds escaping a fire-filled forest. Magolor's eyes were distressed with tears and a horrid frown stretched across his face.

"I wanted _you _to just be happy!" Magolor shrieked, flattening his bleeding ears. Marx bit his lip. Pity sent torrents of regret in him and his body felt cold with anxiety. He grabbed Magolor and rolled him onto the forest grass, hushing his wails and cries. Marx's eyes widened and his pupils contracted to beads. His teeth bared into a grimace.

"Shut up!" Marx snarled. "Do you want to catch everyone's attention?"

Magolor quivered but shook his head hesitantly.

Marx paused then sniped again, "Get that look off your face. Don't stare, isn't it rude to do that? I thought you could show more respect."

Magolor's yellow eyes closed, his ears twitched once and was still, and his whole body just went calm. His breaths shriveled down and relaxed, face went tranquil. Marx stole several looks at him and settled down. He sat closer to the Halcandran and blinked the blood from his right eye. He glanced down on the resting figure, Magolor's breath coming up softly.

Marx felt hot.

He shook his head wildly. No. He really doesn't feel it. Really it's unreasonable and unnecessary...

Did the jester want a relationship with this guy?

Marx's lips curled into a small smile. He did like this person, they were friends so... Could it happen? He blinked rapidly and frowned. Will the Halcandran accept his feelings and thoughts? Maybe... Just maybe.

"Marx?" Magolor's voice caught him off guard. "W-what time is it?"

Marx looked at the sky, "About night now..." They'd been fighting since dusk.

"Could you scoot a bit closer?" Magolor murmured.

"W-why?"

"Please? It's getting cold. I'm not used to this temperature," Magolor insisted, his eyes opening to slits of gold. Marx abruptly looked away as if his gaze would lock him in place. His heart beat quickly, his stomach fluttering. Marx tucked himself in Magolor's cape and folded his bent left wing over him. He winced at a sharp pain but it simmered down to nothingness. He squished his face as close to brushing Magolor's cheek and sighed. Magolor dropped his torn ears onto Marx's head and exhaled a soft breath of air.

Their fight had been forgotten as the moon shone over-head, glistening on the dark canvas of the sky. Stars twinkled brightly over the two. A breeze swept the leaves on the trees causing Magolor to shiver noticeably. His ears flicked around like they were on fire and his cheeks flushed in color. He shrank back but ended up pressing his body even closer to Marx, leaving his hands tucked under his chest. Marx blinked his violet eyes open and looked at him.

"Maggie?" the nickname slipped from his mouth before he could catch it, "you good?" Magolor shook his head as he shuddered violently. Marx furrowed his eyebrows then took out a blanket from under his hat. Yes, indeed it was a full-sized blanket, big enough for two. He brushed it out and gently fluffed it around Magolor. He went under and plopped his left wing onto Magolor again and closed his eyes. He pressed his warm cheek into Magolor's frozen one and let his head drop next to his friend's.

A few moments of sleep later, Magolor let out a low whisper. "Hey, Marx?"

Marx's eyes flickered open, he adjusted his wing around his friend. The Halcandran's glistening golden eyes were half-open. Magolor beamed tenderly under his tattered scarf. He touched his nose (or like where his nose IS supposed to be) to Marx's (again same case) and looked away shyly.

"Do you... ever think about," Magolor paused, "about our friendship?"

Marx bit his lip. He thought about him for a while... Is this friendship...real?

"W-well, why?" Marx replied blandly.

"Because we're good right? Well, that quarrel was nothing, right?" Magolor let out an awkward chuckle.

Marx's body went cold again. His face frozen, eyes unblinking. Did that quarrel leave nothing? Will they be ok?

"I... I... yes?" Marx sputtered and his face heated up in embarrassment.

Magolor fluffed up his ears and mirthfully smiled, "I just wanted the best for you! Do you see now? I-I... really care about you-"

"If we are friends, why'd you attack me?" Marx questioned as his eyes shot open, his teeth bared into a sadistic smile. Magolor flinched away and tugged his cape back. Marx growled viciously like a Scarfy, he lifted his wings in warning. He remembered how Magolor slashed at him with a huge sword. Recalled the memory when Magolor effortlessly with no guilt in his nimble movements. Marx trembled with anger.

Then...

"Marx I-" Magolor sputtered.

Marx touched the liquid falling from his eyes. Insanity drained his feelings, his lips quivered to a glower. The liquid kept slipping and staining his lavender cheeks. He sniffed and shook his head as if he was trying to clear his head of a bad dream. He took a step back and whimpered. Marx let out choking sounds and whines like something was hurting him. It was just hard to stand still when Magolor was there.

"**_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!_**" Marx shrieked in agony while clutching his head and thrashing about. Magolor gasped and rushed to stop the jester from letting the madness take him. He grabbed Marx and took him in his now gentle paws. Magolor wiped the tears from his friend's eyes, caressing his face. Marx buried his face into Magolor's cloak madly. Magolor just wanted to comfort him, it hurt so much to see him like this. He pressed his forehead to Marx's, whispering Halcandran under his breath. Marx manhandled the Halcandran's cape below, muttering nonsense that flooded Magolor's ears.

Magolor's voice was as delicate and silky as a dove's coo, "Daijōbu?"

Marx hiccuped.

Magolor settled his friend into a tight hug. He didn't care if tears and mud dirtied his pearl white cloak.

All he wanted was just to keep his friend warm tonight.


End file.
